Snowbound
by Jessica237
Summary: "We can always…pretend we're snowbound. Just you and me…" KD, post 6x11.


**Title: **Snowbound  
**By**: Jess  
**Pairing**: Kensi/Deeks  
**Rating**: M  
**Timeline**: Post 6x11, Humbug.  
**Summary**: "We can…pretend we're snowbound, just you and me…"

**A/N:** I don't even know.  
This one's for ZBBZL, for being an awesome sounding board, even when I'm being a pain in the ass, heh. You rock. :)

* * *

"It's snowing again…"

"Mm-hmm." Beneath the plush comforter that adorns the comfortable king-sized bed, Kensi stretches slowly, savoring the slight, heated ache deep within her muscles. If she were limited to merely one word to describe what she's feeling, tucked away here in this bed with her partner, one word to describe what she's been feeling from the giddiness she'd felt on the ice rink to the anticipation she'd felt on the drive to Mammoth in her partner's truck, Monty perched quite happily on the seat between them (_"our chaperone," Deeks had joked)_, all the way to the warmth she'd felt consume her as he'd gazed upon her naked body as if they haven't done this once or twice before…

There's really only one word for it, she thinks.

_Contentment_.

Four years ago, she'd shared her first kiss with the _infuriating_ Marty Deeks – he'd caught her under a bit of suspiciously placed mistletoe outside of the soup kitchen. As she'd looked up into his playful ocean eyes as they'd separated, as she'd watched the glee spread across his face over catching her completely off-guard, if anyone had told her then that this man would be the one in bed with her right now, that this man would be the one who had her heart fluttering as he called her beautiful, the one who had her feeling like _nothing_ could make her happier…she would have cackled in their faces.

And she would have written the person off as utterly _insane_ if they'd ever tried to tell her she could ever enjoy this time of year again, and that Marty Deeks would be the one to bring her there.

She hasn't been this happy at Christmas since…well, since a long time ago.

(She refuses to mar this delicious happiness with thoughts of her ex-fiancé, even just with the silent syllable of his name.)

"You know, if it doesn't stop," Deeks continues, drawing Kensi gently from her thoughts, "we might end up stranded here."

Kensi hums softly, allowing the end to trail into a quiet moan as Deeks' mouth plays seductively along her jaw. "It's not that much," she murmurs, tracing a fingertip along his muscled chest. "We got here just fine – I think your truck can handle it."

"That's a lot of faith in a vehicle you've always refused to ride in before now," he points out, his breath hot against her skin.

Her lips quirk upward. "They're flurries, Deeks," she whispers, feeling her stomach flutter as her partner closes his lips around her earlobe. He tugs gently, and Kensi can't quite stop the whimper that escapes her. "I think – I think even our suspect's Mustang could handle this."

Deeks groans softly. "You're ruining my fantasy," he chides playfully. Slowly he shifts next to her, lifting his head to meet Kensi's dark eyes.

Kensi bites her lip as she gazes up at him, the devious spark in her eyes defying the innocence she feigns. "Your fantasy is to be stranded in a blizzard at Christmas?"

Lightly he touches his nose to hers, a grin tugging at his lips. "My fantasy," he breathes, splaying a hand at her hip, "is to have you alone…for as long as I possibly can."

All she manages in reply is a soft "_oh_" before she's quieted with a kiss, a kiss she quiet happily returns as she ponders the weight of his words. "We can," she murmurs, parting from his lips for a breath, "_pretend _we're snowbound," she suggests, moaning softly as he kisses her again.

There's a sultry lilt to her words that quickens his heart, and Deeks can't help but play along. "Snowbound, just you and me…"

Kensi hums in affirmation. "Stuck here, maybe for days, no way to get back to LA…"

His mouth claims hers almost lazily, as if they truly do have all the time in the world to spend together here in this bed, locked away from the rest of creation. That's perfectly fine with him, and if they _were_ somehow to become stranded here for a few more days, well, he wouldn't be complaining. They've got everything they need here – sustenance, heat, hot water, each other…

Yeah, this is by far the best Christmas ever, he thinks. And after feeling sure she'd slipped right out of his grasp, after feeling almost _certain _he'd ruined it all with his forwardness last year. It'd brought them together for but a night before a top secret assignment on the other side of the world had torn her away from him, and everything that followed had thrust their relationship into a state of ambiguity, leaving them together, but…not. He doesn't think he's _ever_ spent so many nights wide awake pondering raccoons and knives and endless metaphors whilst listening to the soft snores of the woman sleeping in his arms…yet having _no_ idea where the two of them truly stand.

But now, the uncertainty and the ambiguity have shattered, and if Deeks has his way, the clarity between them when she kisses him and when he wraps her tightly in his arms will never be clouded again.

Lazy kisses slowly grow more passionate, the heat melting away his remaining thoughts about the snow outside. Wandering hands leisurely explore every inch of his partner's skin, tracing curves and valleys, delighting in the quivering of her body against his. It's an adventure he'll happily embark upon every morning, noon, and night for the rest of his life if she'll allow him; he wonders, though, if even that would be enough for him to discover all the secrets his badass Blye keeps.

For now, he takes his time rediscovering the secrets he's already unearthed – and delighting in how easily he'd persuaded her to spill them. An innocent touch of his fingertips to her hips draws a sigh from her lips, while a more deliberate brush to the curve of her breast brings a whimper, but the subtle touch of his lips to both spots earns him a soft moan of his name.

He's just discovered that a tiny heart traced on the inside of her thigh drives her to arch toward his touch when Kensi attempts to find her voice. When she does, her voice is little more than a slow murmur, tinged with blossoming desire. "You know, I was thinking…"

Deeks hums softly, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. The touch of his scruff against her bare skin has her shivering; a reaction she doesn't bother trying to hide from him. "Don't worry - you won't be for long…" he promises, dancing devilish fingertips slowly along her side.

She laughs softly, shifting slightly as those fingers come to splay gently over her belly, his thumb just barely nudging the pink crystal in her navel (_"this is kinda girly," he'd remarked about the color just three nights ago, his breath hot against her skin. "Kinda girly…but sexy as hell."). _She tilts her head, offering better access as Deeks nuzzles gently at her neck. "What you said about the snow got me thinking. Tomorrow's our last day here," she continues, sighing softly. "And we haven't really…gotten around to a lot of snowboarding…"

Deeks chuckles against her skin, the gravelly vibration rushing straight to her core. "That's not entirely true," he murmurs. "I mean, we got out there for a little bit yesterday…"

Kensi grins. "Yeah, for what, twenty minutes?"

"I got cold out there," he breathes, playfully nudging his knee between hers. "It was much…_much _warmer back inside by the fire, don't you think?" He pauses for but a moment, suckling gently at the pulse point of her throat, relishing the tiny moan that escapes her lips. "You and me, there on the rug, just like from one of your secret lady novels…"

Kensi shivers; she can't even find the will to defend her choice of literary fluff because the memories that his comment sparks within her mind…_God. _She can almost hear it – the low, warm crackle of the fire a perfect accompaniment to the sultry, whispered promises that reached her ears. She can feel the brush of his lips along heated flesh – feathery, barely there touches in certain places, but the delicious pressure of a full kiss in other places, the _right_ places.

She can feel the fur of the rug clutched tightly in her fists as his hard body hovered over her, pressing into her; she can feel the desperation in his kisses driving her to release the rug and clutch at his hair instead.

Erotic heat pools deep in her belly with the memory as his lips stray from her neck and Kensi moans softly, her nails gently scratching at the back of his head. "That was…nice…" she admits, her voice a low purr.

"More like _incredible_," he growls, and for once, Kensi thinks she'll give him that, considering what that sound just _does_ to her. It's nothing, though, compared to the way her entire being catches flame with the sentiment he whispers into the hollow of her throat. "_You're_ incredible…"

She swallows hard – once, twice before she finds her voice again. And even then, what leaves her lips are quavering, desire-leaden words that utterly belie this playful game she's trying so hard to keep up with. "Still," she forces out, flicking her tongue over her lips. "This is something you were really looking forward to – the snowboarding, I mean." Her lips curve in a grin. "I'd – I'd hate for you to go home feeling disappointed that you spent almost all your time inside…"

He smiles against her skin as his kisses tease their way south of her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. "I like being inside," he breathes suggestively, and Kensi feels her cheeks go scarlet. "But you _may_ have a point, Kensalina – I mean, after all, we didn't get to do Tahoe the year before last, and-"

"_You_," Kensi corrects. "_You_ didn't get to do Tahoe."

Deeks smirks. "Please. You were sold on it when I mentioned the hot tub…with me in it…bubbles in strategic places…"

Kensi gives a snort of laughter – she can't quite deny though that the imagery has her shivering…or maybe that's from the heat of his kisses on her skin, kisses that keep drifting lower and lower, her partner's every devilish intention clear in every deliberate brush of his lips. "I guess it's been awhile since either of us really had a Christmas that went as planned…"

Deeks chuckles. Still focused on Tahoe, he refuses to even think about how they'd spent Christmas last year, half a world apart. "Yeah…sipping cocoa in a ship mess hall was sure different than the cozy cabin armchair in front of the fire that I'd imagined," he continues, agilely shifting until his toned, naked body hovers over her, gently pinning her to the bed. "And the scenery _certainly_ wasn't as nice…"

Kensi bites her lip, her eyelids fluttering as her partner's lips begin tracing their way down her sternum; she knows he can feel the pounding of her heart. "You were just disappointed that you had to spend Christmas with a ship full of strong, buff Marines instead of ogling a bunch of snow bunnies on the slopes."

"There's only one snow bunny I want to ogle," he charms. "And I don't need to be out on the slopes for _that_." To prove his point, he lets his gaze drift over her perfect body - double black diamond rated, indeed. "Though, I have to admit, I _was_ kind of looking forward to impressing you with my moves out there," he adds almost conversationally, almost as if his immediate plan _isn't_ to have her clutching at him soon, his name tangled within the moans and sighs that escape her lips. "I got so many sick grabs and airs and spins in my arsenal – you'd be impressed for days."

Kensi giggles quietly, squirming beneath her partner's kisses. "You know, it takes more than a few clever tricks to impress me, Shaggy…"

Deeks smirks. "So you're saying you wouldn't want an encore of my performance?"

His kisses reach her toned stomach and Kensi can't help but arch slightly toward him. "An encore…of the same performance?" she murmurs, her brow furrowing as his thumb begins tracing _agonizingly_ slow circles along her inner thigh – so close, but _so_ far away. She's trying desperately to hold on to her last vestiges of sanity, but she can't deny that her mind is quickly deteriorating. If her partner's intention is to build her up slowly and methodically, to leave her smoldering with desire, then that's what he's achieving. Every kiss is electric, even those to the most innocent of places. There's nothing innocent though about the way he nips playfully at a spot just beneath her navel and Kensi gasps softly, barely managing to bite out the rest of her retort. "Maybe – maybe I want to see something different…"

She forces her eyes open, but the little control she regains is gone again as her gaze locks with his. His eyes are cobalt with desire, and the devious sparkle within has her stomach coiling so tightly that it aches. She aches for him; she's _been_ aching for him for years (though she's still not quite ready to admit that to him) and now that this is _real_, she just can't get enough of him.

He flashes her a wolfish grin (_God_ what that grin does to her). "Oh really?" he questions, dropping a lingering kiss to her hipbone. "Something different…like what, exactly?"

A soft whimper escapes her as his fingertips _just barely_ brush her, only enough to stoke the fire even more, not nearly enough to grant her even the slightest bit of relief. Her mind goes all but blank as he shifts between her thighs; she feels his scruff on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and Kensi can't stop the delicious shiver of anticipation that races through her entire body. "I don't know," she breathes shakily, her head falling back upon the pillow. "You're supposed to be the one with all the tricks up your sleeve."

Deeks' grin widens into a full smile. "So you'd say…I'm the best."

Kensi cackles. "I never said _that_."

"That's funny," Deeks breathes, pressing a full kiss to her inner thigh. Her muscles quiver with the touch, and he can't help but do it again. And again. "I'm pretty sure you_ did_ say exactly that last night…" His tongue sneaks out, teasing just the tiniest patch of skin for a mere nanosecond. "Right after I rocked your world again…"

A rush of heat floods her cheeks. "Cocky…"

Deeks just smirks. His teeth join in with the playful teasing of his lips and tongue; he nips just lightly at her thigh, just enough to draw another whimper from her – that's a sound he's definitely catalogued away as one of his favorites. He shifts slightly on the bed, ignoring his own burning arousal as he concentrates on driving Kensi wild – he can practically feel the desire, the _need_ radiating off of her and he can't help but growl possessively – _he's_ got Kensi Blye reacting like this to him and _God_, if it isn't just about the sexiest thing he's ever seen.

_(And he hasn't even done anything yet.)_

It makes him want to draw this out as long as he possibly can; the first time had been rushed, frenzied, utterly frantic and while he'd change _nothing_ about that (nor any of the times that had followed), there's a new objective, a new desire that has begun to make itself known to him since then.

He wants to _tease_ her.

He wants to see how far he can push her.

He wants to take her to the breaking point; that _delicious_ point where the need and the lust and the frustration overcome her, leaving her powerless to do nothing but take what she so desperately needs. He wants her to need him _so badly_ that it blinds her to anything else.

Yeah, he wants to tease her until she's had _just about enough._

His lips curved in an evil grin, he delivers one quick, blessed flick of his tongue right where she needs it most, and the way Kensi's lithe body tenses combined with her rough gasp of his name entirely makes up for the knowledge that she may kill him for his next stunt. "Alright then," he announces cheerily, pulling himself away from her, almost as if he'd turned his desire for her off like a lightswitch as he perches on the side of the bed. "Let's get out there and go snowboarding!"

It takes her hazy mind a moment to catch up with him; until that point, she simply stares at him, confusion swirling in her dark eyes. "I…what…?" she stutters ineloquently. She misses the heat of his body immediately as a chill courses through her. "I don't…"

Deeks just grins down at her, allowing his gaze to drift unabashedly over her naked body. "You're so adamant about it, so let's get out there now, while we still have plenty of daylight."

It's the moment that he starts to stand from the bed that Kensi snaps back into control with a growl. She rises quickly to a sitting position, her deft fingers wrapping tightly around her partner's wrist. "I swear to God, Deeks –"

He does what he's grown quite excellent at, if he does say so himself – he ducks his head in, stopping her mid-sentence with a kiss. Two seconds more and he thinks _she_ might have been the one to attack his mouth, but really, with that look in her eyes a mix between lust and incredulity and a little bit of anger and her skin flushed with desire, he couldn't force himself to wait. "Relax, Fern," he murmurs, smirking gleefully against her mouth. "Even the biggest waves in Malibu couldn't pull me away from you right now…"

The reverence in his voice floods her cheeks with heat, but it's also clear to her that she knows exactly how badly she wants him, how badly she _needs_ him. But as they grow closer, Kensi's finding she cares less and less about how easily he can see right through her. "Good," she purrs, moaning softly as he guides her gently back down to the mattress. She tries to recapture his mouth, but whimpers in agitation as he pulls away, hovering just above the reach of her lips.

He settles there, simply touching his forehead to hers. "But just so I'm clear," he breathes, devilishly pressing his hips into hers. Kensi moans, digging her teeth into her lip and _God_, Deeks isn't sure how much more he can tease her. He wants her like he's never wanted anything else. "You really _don't_ want to go snowboarding right now, right?"

Her hips rock with his, almost of their own volition – he's _so_ close, she can feel him, hot and hard between her thighs, but he's _just not close enough_. This fire is consuming her, burning her from the inside out and he's the only one who can save her. No matter how desperately she squirms, no matter how hard she tries to bring him just those few inches closer, to bring him _in_, Deeks is _still_ clearly having too much fun with her to oblige just yet. "_Deeks…"_

He drops a quick kiss to the corner of her lips, but rather than grant her relief, it merely antagonizes her more. "This whole trip has been _amazing_ for me," he whispers, and though his intention is still to tease her, to draw out her pleasure, there's nothing but heartfelt honesty in those words. But before that honesty truly has time to sink into Kensi, the devilish grin is back, accompanied by that sparkle in his lust-darkened eyes. "But I want to be sure that it's everything _you_ want, too," he adds, gently nudging her nose with his.

Exhaling shakily, Kensi meets his gaze unflinchingly; there's no possible way he can _actually _be questioning what she wants right now. She brings a hand to his face, shivering as his scruff scratches against her palm. "I – I don't want to go snowboarding," she murmurs in the most seductive voice she muster.

Deeks grins. "Then what _do_ you want?" he presses. Unable to resist, he catches her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently at it before soothing the spark of pain away with a quick, full kiss. "Because I'm not a hundred percent certain…"

"Deeks…" she hisses. Her hands are shaking as she brings both of them to his hips; feeling her control begin to spiral away from her, she digs her nails into his skin, making him shudder above her. God, he's driving her _insane._

And yet, it's exactly what she's doing to him. "Tell me what you want, Kensalina," he pleads. "Tell me what you want."

"Damn you, Deeks," she growls, and that's where she finally succumbs to the flame. She wants to grasp him, wants to find the depths of her strength and roll him; she wants to be the one in control, straddling him, teasing him. But he's got her exactly where he wants her – she's at his mercy right now, and she knows she'd lose if she tried. "I want _you_, okay, Deeks?" she gasps, her head spinning with lust. "I want _you_!"

It's finally the magic combination of words that Deeks wants to hear – he thinks he could _never_ get tired of hearing that from her lips. "Not as much as I want you," he breathes, then claims her mouth in a fiery kiss. She moans as his strong hands find her hips, all but burning her with his touch. Shudders consume her body and her hips lift against his again, and this time, he doesn't tease. This time, he doesn't fight – he shifts above her and deftly brings them together, his lips just briefly parting from hers.

And it hits him just like the first time, just like the second time, just like _every_ time. This isn't one of his previous flings; this isn't just sex to him. This…this is the real thing. He's in utter awe of her as he begins to move inside her; in awe of the way her eyelids flutter, in awe of the way she grasps at him, trying to pull him closer. He's in awe of the way her body quivers; in awe of the way she moans his name.

He's in awe of the mere fact that Kensi Blye would _ever_ allow him to be this close to her. He's in awe of the fact that she would ever let him in like this; that she would let him call her _his_.

He's never felt like this before.

He's so completely in love with this woman that he can't figure out how he ever survived before her.

He tries with everything in him to draw this out, because there is _no _emotion as powerful, as important to the depths of his soul as the one that consumes him when he makes love to her. In the end, though, they're both too far gone – the finish line is much too close and the fire between them is far too hot to be tamed into a slow, controlled burn now.

It's okay, though, he thinks – he plans on having every day for the rest of their lives to try and draw it out. "You – you're amazing," he breathes between kisses, his ears capturing her every sigh and moan and whimper that fills the space between them. "So sexy…"

Kensi's breath catches as his fingertips ghost just lightly along a nipple – it's an almost _nothing_ touch compared to the delicious friction between their hips, yet at the same time, it's electrifying. Every fiber of her being is singing for him right now and somehow, deep within the blurry, hazed-out storm in her mind, she thinks that it's just simply _insane_ that he – Marty Deeks, shaggy LAPD detective, method undercover operator – can _do_ this to her. He's as close to her as is intimately possible, yet deep inside her soul, there's a desperate longing to have him even closer.

He pushes her to that blissful peak and then balances her there, right on the precipitous edge. She clutches a hand in his unruly hair, but finds that the other is captured by Deeks' hand; their fingers entwine together automatically, as if they were made to fit together. "Deeks – Deeks please…" she whimpers. "I – I can't – "

Deeks rolls his hips against hers, feeling her entire body quake beneath him. She's _beautiful_; her skin is hot against his and her cheeks are flushed, and combined with the sight of her tousled hair, her parted lips, and the determination on her face as she reaches for that final moment of bliss, it's just about the sexiest sight he's _ever_ seen, and he swears that just the sight is enough to have him there too – he thinks there's just one more thing that would send him tumbling blindly over. He ducks his head, his lips just brushing hers as he corrects her with a growl. "_Marty,_ Kens. Marty."

And then he kisses her like he's never kissed her before, hungrily claiming her mouth as the motion of his hips starts to grow more erratic. She tastes sweet, like sugar and spice and Kensi, and he knows he's never savored anything more. Her body squirms wildly beneath him; the hand in his hair is tugging at the strands a little roughly if he's honest, but he'll be damned if he makes her stop.

He finally gets what he wants when one last thrust pushes her over the edge into oblivion. Squeezing his hand with a force Deeks fears might leave bruises, Kensi tears her mouth away from his as her control dissolves completely, and as her entire body is consumed by the quaking force of her climax, the name she cries out isn't his last. "_Marty!" _

That's all he needs before he follows her into bliss.

* * *

The snow is still falling well into the afternoon, the large flakes hypnotizing as they drift about in the wind outside. It's the perfect view, Kensi thinks from the bed, quite happy to be wrapped up in her partner's arms and watching through the window instead of feeling the biting cold outside on the slopes. Yeah, she'd be quite content to stay right here forever.

It's almost as if Deeks can read her mind. "I can't get enough of this," he murmurs sleepily, his words muffled in the crook of her neck. Just as he had before, he seeks out her hand with one of his and reverently laces their fingers together. "Of you…"

There's a soft flutter in her chest with his words, and God, it feels _so _good not to repress that feeling. She's spent so many years proving that she owns her nickname of Badass Blye that she'd forgotten just how good it could feel to cater to her romantic side – her soft and lacy side, as Deeks teases. The side of her that does love romantic novels and girly magazines and bubble baths and lazy, sensual afternoons in bed with the man she's quickly and unavoidably falling in love with.

It's a process, though, and lending her voice to those feelings is something she's still working on. She swallows hard, knowing that a year ago, she would have run from this admission. "Me too," she whispers, her sleepy eyes upon their joined hands.

She can feel his smile as he nuzzles her neck, the tiniest of kisses and the gentle scratch of his scruff lulling her into an exquisite state of tranquility. "Will you do something for me?" he whispers.

The truth in Kensi's quiet reply comes from the very depth of her soul. "Anything…"

"Tell me…" Deeks hesitates, tightening his arms around her – he swears he never wants to let her go. "Tell me this is real."

His question catches her off guard; it takes her drowsy mind a moment to react. "What?"

"Tell me this isn't a dream." The plea in his voice is undeniable, because truly, this is the fear that stealthily darkens these moments with her, despite the truth that he can feel in his bones. She's here, in his arms; he can feel her heat, the softness of her skin; he can feel the beat of her heart when he lays his palm atop her chest. But the fears and insecurities that have woven themselves into the very fabric of his soul seem to take time to be unthreaded – this kind of bliss, this happiness…this has never happened to him before. Part of him still fears the day he wakes up from this. "You and me…I've never, _ever_ felt like this before, Kens."

He hesitates, swallowing against the lump trying to form in his throat. "I want this to be the real thing because…" Deeks presses a kiss to her neck, feeling her quickened pulse against his lips. "Because I meant what I said last year."

_"What are you doing to me, Deeks?" _

_"I'm falling in love with you…"_

The words from a full year before fill the air around them; just as they did then, they draw a shiver down the length of Kensi's spine. The memory flutters through her mind, his sensual words from the night weaving with the words she'd uttered to him the next day, metaphors designed to cloak the identity of the one thing she wanted more than anything; they come together as tightly as their fingers, melding together until they become one.

And she realizes that his words a year ago could just as easily be hers this Christmas.

The same Marty Deeks she'd first met under their covers of Jason and Tracey had somehow managed to steal her heart, and for the first time, Kensi feels certain that there are no better hands into which to trust it. "This is real, Deeks," she murmurs, sleepy emotion heavy in her voice. "This is real…

Deeks nuzzles her, lips curving in a smile as delight swells in his chest. "This is the best Christmas present ever," he murmurs. "Even without the snowboarding…"

A soft chuckle escapes Kensi's lips. "Even without the snowboarding," she agrees.

With that, a gentle silence falls upon them like snowflakes on the windowsill, broken only by the soft rhythm of their breaths. It's not long before Kensi feels herself being tenderly lulled into drowsy bliss by the warmth of his arms, her ears caressed by the drowsy, silky promise he whispers as sleep softly claims him.

Before she too surrenders to dreams, Kensi finds herself sending up a wish for a Christmas snowstorm.

Anything for a few more days here with him.


End file.
